Él, un gato negro
by Ame Winner
Summary: Agosto. No tenía que ser mucho, y no exigía que fuera todo.
1. ¿Por qué?

Propósito # 1 del año para la FF, para una descripción más amplia pasar al profile.

_**Primera Escena.**_

_Pequeño, flacucho y negro. ¿Yoite es como un minino? _

_Kazuhiko cree que sí._

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

–¿Por qué te gustan los gatos?

Años atrás, cuando aún eran niños, Kahiko le había preguntado aquello mientras él servía un tazón de comida para el gato que tenían en casa. Era pequeño y negro, como un pompón; durante un buen tiempo creyeron que era mudo pues rara vez se le escuchaba y lo común era verle hacer la mímica, de un maullido, sin sonido alguno.

Flacucho y maltratado, lo había encontrado en la puerta de su casa.

Tras un baño, que el minino recibió de mala gana, se había atragantado un tazón entero de leche para luego correr y esconderse bajo un mueble, del que no volvió a salir hasta la siguiente comida. Sin embargo, durante ese rato y los días siguientes, éste le había estado observando desde la seguridad de su refugio, quizás analizando si podía confiar en él.

Para cuando creció, siempre delgado pese a las abundantes comidas, el gato ya le había tomado confianza y se mostraba cómodo a su lado; también rondaba por la casa a libertad, aunque sin hacer ruido ni dejar rastro de su presencia.

El minino había vivido con ellos durante más de una década, hasta que un día, tal y como había llegado, desapareció.

No volvieron a verle y a pese a extrañarle, a sentir que un vacío había quedado debido a su ausencia, no recordaba haber vuelto a comentar de éste..., jamás. Y ahora que Kahiko había hecho esa pregunta, por segunda vez, ambos miraban a Yoite quien comía en silencio a los pies del sillón.

–Kazuhiko, ¿por qué te gustan los gatos?

La rubia tenía esa sonrisa maldosa en el rostro, la de alguien que sabe un secreto de otro y que puede chantajearle con esa información. Y a pesar de que Kazuhiko podía fingir demencia, todo era obvio para alguien que le conocía.

–No lo sé –respondió.

–¿No lo sabes?

Kazuhiko se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tema. ¿Realmente interesaba?, probablemente no.

–¿Seguro? –insistió ella.

–No lo sé, sólo me gustan –reconoció finalmente, con tono franco y nada que ocultar–. Aunque sean ariscos, aunque uno los quiera y en algún momento se vayan de casa. Así –le devolvió la sonrisa–, tal cual, me gustan.

–Ah...

La rubia ya no le miraba, pero sí enderezó la espalda y cuando Yoite dejó la cena, dando señales de estarles observando quizás tras sentir que había algo extraño ahí, Kahiko levantó la diestra y, como si tamborileara al aire, le saludó.

No estaban a más de tres metros de distancia, Yoite en la sala y ellos en la barra del comedor.

–Eso explica muchas cosas –añadió ésta, al instante en que un avergonzado Yoite volvió a sus alimentos.

–Aún te comportas como una chiquilla –replicó el mayor.

–Y tú comienzas a ponerte viejo...

En respuesta Kazuhiko se inclinó hacia su hermana y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza para revolverle los cabellos con afán de hacerle callar. Había cosas que no necesitaban decirse, que podían o no ser correspondías, pero que importaban por el sólo hecho de sentirlas y de saberlas, mudamente, reales.

Reprochando el ser despeinada, Kahiko se levantó y caminó hacia Yoite. Fue a sentarse a su lado, donde abrazó al menor y con la mano libre asentó una botella de sake sobre la mesa murmurando algo sobre beber y ser bienvenido a la familia.

Ante ello Kazuhiko elevó la mirada hacia el techo, pidiendo paciencia, pero también se levantó para reunirse con ellos; y es que todo era verdad..., los gatos le gustaban, sobre todo cuando eran pequeños, flacuchos y negros.


	2. Cuando hace frío

_**Segunda Escena.**_

_A nadie le gusta hacer fila y pagar las cuentas. Olvidar alguna, a veces, puede ser lo mejor. _

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

_Cuando hace frío..._

A medida que la noche caía, la temperatura también iba en descenso. El murmullo de la televisión, ahogado y en apariencia tan distante, anunciaba que el clima empeoraría en los siguientes días y que les esperaba aún más frío para lo que restaba de la semana.

En apariencia no resultaba un problema, esa ciudad era así.

En teoría estarían bien porque tenían aquel calentador que Kahiko les había llevado, junto a las mantas y edredones. Su hermana estaba en todo y parecía vigilarles, como si Yoite y él fueran un par de niños pequeños que requerían esa clase de supervisión. Pese a todo, él no era del tipo friolento y en cuanto se acomodaba en su cama, dormía pesadamente hasta el día siguiente.

Ahora, y si lo veía así, su preocupación recaía en Yoite.

Tenían años compartiendo ese departamento, desde que el líder lo llevara siendo un niño. Pero aunque siempre le dejaba las mantas para la cama, realmente nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Yoite si con eso era suficiente; y como éste no se quejaba, siempre dio por hecho que todo estaba bien.

Hasta que el calentador llegó esa mañana, y Yoite se instaló frente a éste.

–Te hará mal cuando te muevas –había replicado en aquel momento, al verlo envuelto con las sábanas a centímetros del aparato.

–Mhhh...

Las palabras arrastradas le hicieron rodar los ojos y regresar a su trabajo. Desde aquel momento habían transcurrido horas pero, en efecto, siguió pensando en los inviernos que habían vivido y en cuántos de ellos Yoite había pasado frío, sin siquiera decir palabra.

Cuánto sentido tenían ahora los frecuentes resfriados que Yoite pescaba, siendo un niño, aunque el menor no hacía más que toser un rato y tomarse, obedientemente, los medicamentos que Kahiko le entregaba.

Al principio consideró que el chico era independiente, como un gato al que le gustaba tener su espacio, pero luego comprendió que lo que a Yoite no le gustaba era convertirse en una molestia. Pero, y lo decía con sinceridad, ojalá éste entendiera que él terminaba más preocupado cuando intentaba hilar lo que ocurría y no encontraba una razón congruente para todo. Tener que pensar por otro y meterse en cabeza ajena, como se decía, siempre era más complicado que decir de frente las cosas y encontrar una mutua solución.

Pero con Yoite, hasta lo sencillo se volvía complicado.

–Me voy a dormir –anunció Kazuhiko, cerrando la laptop.

Luego de cenar, como de costumbre, el tiempo había transcurrido increíblemente aprisa...

–No te duermas sentado –reprochó colocando, al pasar tras de él, la diestra sobre la cabeza del pelinegro–, ¿está bien?

Adormilado y demorándose, Yoite afirmó.

–Descansa –fue la escueta respuesta de aquél.

Y no le quedó más que suspirar. Sólo a veces, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba aquello, se sentía como el padre del chico.

Al final del día él era ya un hombre adulto y Yoite sólo un adolescente. Incluso comenzaba a pensar en qué otra cosa planeaba hacer éste, a medida que creciera..., y sólo le detenía, para no preguntarlo, el saber que usando ese Kira no se auguraba demasiado tiempo para Yoite. Por eso nadie se había ocupado de educar al muchacho o de prepararle para el futuro. _¿Para qué? _debía de decirse el líder, _si Yoite no vivirá lo suficiente como para requerir de algo así._

Para cuando salió del baño, ya rumbo al cuarto, volvió a negar tras notar que Yoite seguía en el mismo lugar. Obviamente no conseguiría moverlo de ahí.

Ese calentador, era la nueva novedad.

Y aunque todavía le preocupaba el chico, no tardó demasiado en dormirse. La cama estaba mullida, bajo las sábanas se encontraba tibio, el departamento resultaba silencioso y con todo el cansancio del día, se merecía un debido descanso.

Lo que no pudo adivinar fue que al cabo de unas horas, quizás tres o cuatro, en plena madrugada Yoite temblaba en su propia cama y estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por no salir de ahí.

El menor sabía que el piso estaría frío y que, si se destapaba, el ambiente helado le haría erizarse hasta la nuca. Así que simplemente se removía sobre el colchón sintiendo las piernas acalambradas y adoloridas, el mismo aire que estaba respirando se apreciaba frío y la nariz comenzaba a arderle por la hiriente sensación.

Kazuhiko tenía el sueño pesado y no escuchó cuando Yoite, con paso felino para no hacer ruido, caminó de su cuarto al suyo.

A lo largo de diez años, no era la primera vez que Yoite estaba de pie ante esa puerta y dudaba. De niño lo había hecho mucho: ¿Llamar o no?, ¿despertar al rubio o no? Solía elegir el regresar a su cama y no interrumpir el sueño del mayor. Esa noche también podría regresar a la cama, pero estaba fría y ya no podría conciliar el sueño.

Además, aún percibía la sensación de la mano suave de Kazuhiko sobre la nuca.

Tenía los pies helados. Apretó los dedos contra el suelo y cuando sintió una punzada en éstos, no pensó más y sólo avanzó, tensando los hombros cuando la puerta crujió anunciando su entrada al cuarto de Kazuhiko; invadiéndole, subió cuidadosamente a la cama del mayor. Intentó no mover el colchón y así se coló bajo las colchas con todo cuidado.

Lo siguiente de lo que Kazuhiko se enteró fue de que tenía algo helado pegándose a él. Así que por instinto se removió y tardó un momento en comprender que ya no estaba solo, pero que aquella no era una de sus acostumbradas compañías.

Porque podía compartir la cama pero, nunca dormía con alguien.

–No hay luz...

Y la voz de Yoite le fulminó por entero.

Kazuhiko sabía que no era un sueño y no estaba seguro si debía desear que lo fuera; absurdamente enrojeció y se encontró sintiendo más calor que en toda su vida entera. Por primera vez agradeció que Yoite fuera tan ajeno al mundo como para no darse cuenta de los momentos vergonzosos que le hacía pasar con esa inocencia suya sobre la vida, el mundo y las personas.

–¿No la hay? –eso fue lo más inteligente que alcanzó a decir.

Y aparentemente no fue suficiente para el chico, quien se pegó un poco más a él dejándole sentir lo frío que se encontraba.

–Y el calentador no sirve –añadió suave, con tono inseguro.

Y aunque el problema parecía claro, la pausa detrás de la explicación dio pie a añadir esa otra obvia pregunta que estaba flotando entre ellos y que no venía en forma de interrogante.

– Aquí –Yoite apretó los dedos contra el pecho del rubio, dejando implícito el _¿puedo quedarme?_ que no escapaba de sus labios–, se está muy bien.

–...

Silencio.

Kazuhiko se encontró a sí mismo con la mente en blanco, y probablemente tardó más de lo debido en responder a la muda petición y en completar las palabras del otro.

Era una fortuna que no hubiera luz o esa expresión de estar totalmente asombrado hubiera delatado el desconcierto que Yoite le causaba saltando a la cama y metiéndose bajo las sábanas. Era como ese gato de su infancia, que siempre subía y caminaba sobre él para hacer nido en la curvatura de su cuello o entre sus piernas buscando calor.

Y entre las divagaciones de Kazuhiko el silencio se prolongó, y Yoite lo interpretó.

No hubo más insistencia por parte del menor. Yoite se ahorró el arrastrar la voz o el sonar decepcionado, pero sí se deslizó fuera de la cama queriendo pasar tan desapercibido como al instante en el que entró. El pelinegro comenzaba a pensar que, en lugar de meterse a la cama e invadir el espacio del otro, quizás hubiera sido mejor opción pedirlo de pie al borde de la cama mientras esperaba que el rubio despertara.

Ya estaba casi fuera, poniendo un pie en el suelo, cuando sintió el aferre al nivel de la cintura y el tirón brusco con que regresaba al centro del colchón; justo al lado de Kazuhiko. Si acaso Yoite había sentido frío, ya no era así.

Con los colores en el rostro, ¿quién podría?

–Duérmete.

Había cierto tono demandante en aquella voz, el propio Kazuhiko se extrañó pero mantuvo firme su petición.

–Sólo duérmete –repitió.

–Sí.

Kazuhiko frotó la cintura estrecha y acercándole a él, no añadió nada más. Y aunque Yoite permaneció tenso por unos minutos, a pesar de su afirmación, pronto el calor y la sensación de dormir acompañado le vencieron y se rindió a lo grato que podía ser aquello.

Además, ¿qué no llevaba un par de años deseando aquello? ¿El no dormir sólo?

Quizás resultaba un deseo infantil que apenas se estaba cumpliendo, o tal vez era una fantasía adolescente a la que aún no podía darle nombre. En ambos casos Yoite suspiró y ya sin debatirse en dudas o miedos, aprovechando la oscuridad y el frio, se encaramó a Kazuhiko como buen gato en busca de calor.

Dormir así, era más que cómodo.

El rubio suspiró al sentir el cuerpo menudo contra el suyo y mientras cerraba los ojos, acompasando su respirar al ajeno, se recordó que a la mañana siguiente tenía que buscar el recibo de luz y hacerse tiempo para pagar la cuenta.

Pero aunque no pudiera trabajar y le cobraran recargos, sólo por tener a Yoite así, podría esperar un día o dos más.

Hacía frío y se estaba a gusto.


	3. Asuntos de alcoba

_**Tercera Escena.**_

_Un minuto de debilidad, podía costar la vida misma. O, en su caso, la mitad de su cama al acostarse y el colchón completo al despertar. _

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

_Asuntos de alcoba_

Un minuto de debilidad, podía costar la vida misma. O, en su caso, la mitad de su cama al acostarse y el colchón completo al despertar.

Era hasta cierto punto cómico o, al menos, lo era luego de que salía del baño y encontraba a Yoite echó un ovillo en el centro de la cama, como un gato, como si no ocupara nada de espacio y no rodara por ella con absoluta libertad. Nadie a quien se lo contara le creería pero, por supuesto, aquellos no eran temas de los que fuera a hablar.

Era algo que tenía para él, y que no pensaba compartir.

–¿Y el calentador? –había preguntado Kahiko al visitarles un par de días después.

–Bien.

Su respuesta había sido escueta y Yoite, raro en él, había intervenido.

–Funciona –añadió mientras devoraba otro emparedado.

Y es que había mucho que decir respecto al dichoso calentador, pero eran temas de alcoba. Incluso, ya entrado en confianza, Yoite terminó mudándose al cuarto con todo y aparato.

Y había sido absolutamente curioso el encontrarle una noche comprobando si a tal altura y en tal lugar, el calentador se sentiría estando ya bajo las mantas. El chico había hecho amago de no verle y él había fingido que tampoco le notó.

No cruzaron palabras pero, sin duda, era un acuerdo mutuo.

Yoite podía dormir con él, siempre y cuando no hablaran del tema ni siquiera entre ellos.

Y habían sido buenas noches...

A partir de ese primer momento incluso se acostumbró al ruido del calentador, a que Yoite rodara por toda la cama entre sueños y que, al final, terminara pegándosele mientras él intentaba no caer. Y lo único que aún destrozaba sus nervios era el escucharle suspirar, quedamente, entre sueños..., era algo similar a un gimoteo, por lo que prefería nunca, jamás en la vida, preguntar. No debía de abrir una caja de Pandora, no cuando de antemano los límites estaban marcados. Era más fácil mantenerse a cierta distancia, aunque ya estuviera olvidando sus propias reglas.

De cualquier forma, quizás todo acabaría en cuanto comenzara el calor.

Esa mañana había despertado con el ruido del calentador de fondo, con Yoite enredado entre las mantas y él. El bochornoso calor que sintió le obligó a levantarse, dos horas antes de lo habitual, con tal de tomar una ducha larga y fría; y tal vez eran cosas del destino pero, todo coincidió con la llamada encomendándoles una misión.

Y si salir de casa cuando hacía frío era toda una odisea, ahora que tenían ese calentador y que el chico dormía sin interrupciones, seguramente sería peor.

–Yoite, sal de la cama...

En su andar por el cuarto ya le había visto moverse bajo las ropas de cama y también encoger una pierna que había quedado fuera de éstas.

–Anda.

El chico se removió.

De pie al lado de la cama y con los brazos cruzados, notó como Yoite hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse pero ni bien sintió el frío, se replegó entre las mantas y volvió a esconderse. El pelinegro no solía ser remilgoso pero, precisamente por ello, ese era un caso excepcional.

Algo digno de ver y, de alguna forma, _muy personal._

Movido por ese arranque de inesperada intimidad, una diferente al dormir en la misma cama que era algo más físico, se sentó al borde del colchón y acarició, por sobre las mantas, la espalda de Yoite.

A veces olvidaba cuan delgado estaba, pues le engañaba lo mucho que el chico comía.

Pero quizás esa forma de comer era su culpa, en aquellos primeros días en los que Yoite sufría dolor él lo había alimentado para que se sintiera mejor. Y ahora comía, se atragantaba, como si eso pudiera llenar todos los demás vacíos e incomodidades...

–Tenemos trabajo –alegó al tiempo que se levantaba y palmeaba el hombro de éste–, compraremos el desayuno en el camino.

... y aún en el presente, él seguía reforzando aquello.

–Nos vamos en media hora –añadió.

Nunca había sido alguien diestro con las palabras y su forma de mostrar preocupación por el otro, interés y hasta cariño, era hablar a través de la comida; ya fuera comprando lo que al chico le gustaba o preparando cosas simples en la cocina.

Como aquello...

–Haré limonada.

Que penoso que alguien de su edad, no pudiera simplemente sincerarse y hablar. Mas se rascó la nuca y suspiró dejando el tema por la paz, tenía el deber de cuidar y mantener con vida a Yoite pero, obviamente, ya estaba haciendo algo que iba más allá de todo aquello.

Lo peor, o lo mejor, era que no se arrepentía.

Nada cambiaría lo que sentía por el chico.


	4. Compartir

¡He regresado! ¡Y también me he puesto al día! No se asusten, no dejaré esto incompleto; finalmente acabe de leer el manga de Nabari y tengo el entusiasmo a todo lo que da~. Uhm, en los capítulos anteriores hay detalles equivocados, como el tiempo que Kazuhiko y Yoite han vivido juntos, pero creo que no alteran realmente la trama. De cualquier forma, ahora me guiaré por el manga puesto que el anime se come tantas cosas importantes T_T.

En fin, disfruten del capítulo de **ABRIL**~

_**Cuarta Escena.**_

_Yoite era su responsabilidad y ese receloso sentimiento podía ponerle, incluso, en contra del líder._

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

_Compartir _

De vez en cuando ocurría aquello, el seguir una pista que se interrumpía en algún momento y que no dejaba más huellas que un efímero recuerdo en donde antes había estado. Al final no importó presentarse con el portador del Kira, como arma secreta, pues buscaban algo y a alguien, que ya se había marchado a otro sitio. Seguir al líder de la aldea de Fuuma no era una tarea sencilla y, aunque se pasaban la vida pisándole los talones, tendrían que idear una forma de adelantarse para llegar primero.

No tenía sentido seguir así, tarde toda la vida.

–El líder se enojara –pensó en voz alta–. Pero, esto no ha sido nuestra culpa –se excusó, mirando a Yoite–. No podemos aparecer en el lugar sólo con desearlo. Bueno, no es así de simple, tú me entiendes.

Yoite afirmó, pero no parecía muy convencido de lo que escuchaba.

Obviamente, la situación era diferente para ambos.

Él era parte del Kairoushuu pero Yoite, a los ojos del viejo líder, no era una persona sino un recurso..., uno que debía de aprovecharse al máximo mientras estuviera con vida y aún pudiera ser de utilidad; por ello, aunque los regaños los recibiría él, quien parecería prescindible era el menor.

Y eso, desde el ángulo en que lo viera, no terminaba de gustarle; la resignación de Yoite era una taladrante advertencia para él, no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera o que alguien le hiriera. Desde que vivían juntos, el chico era _su responsabilidad _y ese receloso sentimiento podía ponerle incluso en contra del líder_. _

Al final, la susodicha responsabilidad había mudado en un cariño sincero.

–Anda, qué somos un equipo –le recordó más animado, pasando el brazo por los hombros del menor al caminar–. Vayamos a comer algo y luego a casa, hace demasiado calor como para seguir caminando. Es curioso, nadie imaginaría que el invierno fue tan crudo este año.

Sin tener que andar demasiado, terminó comprando en un puesto mientras observaba a Yoite adelantarse, cruzar la calle y encaminarse por el sendero vacío del parque. Décadas atrás, quizás una o dos, ese lugar había pertenecido a la vieja estación ferroviaria pero tras la construcción de una instalación más moderna, aquella fue abandonada y olvidada al punto en que la mayoría de la gente hacía referencia al parque y no a la estación; había escuchado, en algún momento, que aún existían un par de vías cubiertas por el pasto y vagones oxidados, algunos más maltrechos que otros, pero jamás tuvo la suficiente curiosidad y ocio para investigar el lugar.

Los tiempos de excursiones, de ser un adolescente como tal, habían quedado lejos desde que eligió esa vida en el mundo de Nabari. Y al hacerse mayor, el interés por lugares así cesó; en el fondo pensaba que Kahiko estaba en lo cierto y él se estaba volviendo viejo, apagándose un poco con cada año que pasaba.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no eran cosas que le perturbaran y siempre había sido alguien del vivir el día a día. Por eso tenía un refrigerador vacío y ninguna relación, seguir las reglas y abandonar el mundo era más sencillo cuando se estaba sólo.

Eso, podía entenderlo...

Pero cuando miraba a Yoite, tan sereno y resignado, estar sólo no parecía lo correcto ni lo mejor ni lo que deseaba para éste. Y si las cosas fueran diferentes, si él fuera alguien mejor, podría decírselo y no simplemente permanecer a esa prudente distancia. Tal vez esforzarse, aún si no llegaba a la meta, podría ser algo de lo que se sentiría orgulloso cuando todo acabara.

Tal vez, sería suficiente...

Sonrió, y no por el pensamiento, Yoite ocupaba la banca habitual y verle tan relajado, casi adormilado, trajo consigo el recuerdo de aquel minino de su infancia que siempre buscaba un lugar con sol para dormir. Recargó la lata fría sobre la frente de Yoite y se encontró con un par de ojos nublados cuando éste le miró.

Esa expresión removió algo en su interior pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, logró sonreír.

–Hace calor, ¿eh? –le tendió la bebida, sentándose a su lado–. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que, cuando te sientas aquí, me recuerdas a un gato que tuvo Kahiko? Era un felpudo muy bonito.

Ni siquiera supo por qué mintió en ese detalle pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, de lo que llevaba implícita esa comparación, y de la forma en que Yoite le miraba. Negó y recordó entonces que llevaba consigo la comida.

–Cierto. Come, o se enfriará...

No era más que una hamburguesa doble con papas pero, y lo sabía de antemano, sería del gusto de Yoite. El menor sujetó la comida, pero siguió observándole por un largo instante hasta que bajó la mirada y apretó la bolsa entre sus manos.

–¿En verdad gastamos tanto en comida?

–¿Eh?

De entre todo lo inesperado e ilógico que el chico podía pronunciar, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que a él le preocupaba segundos atrás.

–¿Gastamos mucho? –quizás Yoite no lo notó pero, al hablar, se había inclinado un poco hacia él–. ¿Demasiado?

–¿A qué viene eso?

–Te escuche hablar con Kahiko –Y Yoite apartó la mirada, su tono de voz parecía arrastrar cierta culpa por haber presenciado algo que no debía–. Escuche... lo que decían...

–Sobre eso...

Meditó un momento, trayendo al presente la conversación. Él se había quejado de lo mucho que se gastaba en alimentos y, su hermana le había recordado que Yoite necesitaba y debía comer bien.

–Sobre eso, es verdad que gastamos más del doble que lo que habitualmente hacia pero, es lo normal puesto son tres comidas diarias y uno que otro extra en cada salida. Además somos dos personas y antes yo no comía. Pues sí –sonrió de lado–, realmente... –y sólo se detuvo al tener la impresión de que Yoite se encogía en su lugar, como si pretendiera volverse más pequeño y desaparecer–. Pero, espera... ya... –sacudió la mano, seguir hablando de esa clase de temas sólo estaba haciendo sentir mal al otro y se culpaba por no haberlo notado antes–, ¿a qué viene todo esto? –repitió.

Yoite evitó los ojos ajenos pero, raro en él, habló sin pensarlo demasiado.

–Si las misiones siguen mal, el líder no querrá darnos más dinero... y los gastos seguirán... y yo...

–¿Tú? –antes que pensar de más, prefería acercarse a lo que Yoite pensaba.

–No aporto nada...

En ese momento, Kazuhiko juraría que su corazón se estrujó.

–Yoite...

No supo si tocarlo, si sería lo mejor o si le quebraría al hacerlo.

Podían ser impresiones suyas, pese a que Yoite era siempre muy sereno ahora parecía cerca de desmoronarse. Y tal vez el problema no era el que hubiera escuchado aquella charla sobre los gastos en la comida, el haber fracasado en esa misión ni los temas mundanos que se movían en la conversación.

Podía ser el sólo hecho de sentirse una carga y no parte de algo, no cerca de alguien...

–Esas son tonterías, no tienes que preocuparte por cosas así –le espetó, colocando la lata sobre la banca al ponerse en pie–. ¿Acaso no trabajo? ¡Claro que lo hago! –le recordó, frente a éste, dando un par de pasos de un lado al otro–. Escúchame, Yoite, no dependemos de él... tú no dependes de él...

Y quizás ese tampoco era el problema, pero como no leía mentes y sólo estaba tocando la superficie de la situación sin que Yoite le explicara más..., al menos quería dejar en claro lo que sentía necesario y, por supuesto, lo que él podía controlar.

–Yo cuido de ti, me encargaré de todo –prácticamente estaba haciendo promesas aunque la palabra no estuviera en ellas–. Cierto que me quejo pero, sabes que digo cosas inoportunas todo el tiempo. Así que no hagas caso, no me hagas caso cuando diga cosas sin sentido... –le sostuvo el rostro y con el pulgar le acarició la mejilla–. ¿Bien?

Visto desde afuera, la escena debía de ser muy extraña. Él, un adulto, acariciando la mejilla de un muchacho que parecía a punto de llorar; pero, en ese momento, no pensaba en como lucían o si no debía de hacer cosas así.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que no debía.

–Yoite –insistió–, ¿confías en mí?

Ahora era cuando le entraba la necesidad de tomarlo de los hombros y de sacudirle pidiéndole, exigiéndole, algo más que un largo silencio o una mirada profunda pero nada clara. ¿Podría seguir toda la vida así? ¿Intentando interpretar lo que no entendía? ¿Rellenando esos vacíos con lo que se le ocurriera? Era verdad que sabía más de Yoite que ninguna otra persona pero, había instantes en los que no parecía suficiente.

A veces, deseaba más...

–¿Comes conmigo? –Yoite le tendió la hamburguesa, bien envuelta y aún caliente.

..., y luego el chico hacía aquello.

_Intimar. _

No sabía si eso era un sí o no, si Yoite confiaba o no en él, pero era lo mejor que tenía y quería pensar que era un _sí,_ _ciegamente_. Así que volvió a sentarse, deslizó un brazo por los hombros delgados para estrecharle, y luego elevó la diestra para acomodarle el gorro; después de ello, con la moral más alta, afirmó.

–¡Por supuesto! Vamos a comer –dobló media envoltura, mordió la hamburguesa y se la entregó al otro.

–¿Está buena?

Yoite sonrió como si el mal trago y todo el tema pasado, por abrumador que fuera, hubiera sido olvidado ya. Y si éste podía conseguir hacerlo, él debía de intentarlo al menos.

–Ajá –añadió, levantando el refresco para darle un sorbo–. Pruébala...

¿Por qué siempre compraba sólo una y no dos? No era por ahorrar y quizás se debía a su mal hábito de no comer; jamás se había detenido a pensarlo pero, era la primera vez que compartían y, semejante a cuando Yoite invadió su cama, aquel era otro pequeño y grato chispazo de intimidad.

Mientras le observaba comer y cuando Yoite le devolvió la mirada, ofreciéndole más, simplemente comprendió que esa cercanía era algo que deseaba conservar.

Era _algo_ que no podía darse el lujo de perder.


	5. Caótico

**~MAYO **

_**Quinta Escena.**_

_El chico parecía un animal asustado, acorralado, que se defendía con todo lo que poseía._

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

_Caótico_

En lo cotidiano era un hombre con buen sueño, dormía con el sólo hecho de meterse a la cama y no se levantaba hasta el día siguiente. Siempre a la misma hora, cerca de las seis de la mañana o, en caso necesario, cuando el despertador chillaba anunciando la necesidad de madrugar; los fines de semana era otra la historia y quedarse en cama, salvó excepciones por deberes con el Kairoushuu, era un gusto viejo para él.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior había estado removiéndose inquieto hasta que Yoite se apretó contra él decidido a usarle como almohada. Resopló con un falso enfado pero, no supo cuándo, se durmió de esa forma.

Había algo en el calor de Yoite, en el suave olor de los cabellos negros y los dedos finos que se aferraban a él, que le brindaba tranquilidad.

Su sueño fue plácido y quizás el día también lo hubiera sido, de no tener ese brusco despertar. Lo primero que sintió fue un tirón de sábanas y sin saber qué ocurría o por qué pasaba ello, resbaló de la cama al tratar de levantarse y reaccionar a tiempo ante lo que parecía ser un ataque masivo, en toda dirección, y justo sobre ellos.

O, sobre él.

–¿¡Qué demonios...

La frase incompleta permaneció en el aire y simplemente escuchó la puerta del baño azotándose. Con el orgullo maltrecho, por esa falta de reflejos y el ser pillado con la guardia baja, se revolvió los cabellos mientras observaba la cama revuelta pero sin sábanas; gruñó por lo bajo, se levantó y con paso perezoso avanzó rumbo al baño pero sólo hasta el instante de recordar que nadie brincaba de fuera de la cama, de esa forma, sin tener una buena razón.

Lo adormilado que pudiera sentirse, terminó por desaparecer ante la preocupación que le recorrió entero y le agitó.

–¡Yoite! –exclamó frente a la puerta del baño–. ¡Eh! ¡Yoite! ¿Estás bien?

Ocasionalmente imaginaba un muro entre ellos, como cuando preguntaba algo y el otro no le respondía, pero tener esa barrera en forma física hacía de la necesidad de verle una sensación incontenible. Y si había comenzado tocando con decencia, terminó golpeando la puerta con exigencia.

–¡Yoite! –forzó la perilla, una y otra vez, encontrándola trabada–. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡responde!...

Y cuando comenzaba a hacer memoria, preguntándose si acaso alguna vez había tenido la llave de la puerta del baño, escuchó la voz dentro de aquella estancia. Muy apagada, muy baja, pero era una frase que se repetía claramente.

–_No entres... _

–¡MALDICIÓN! –exclamó con un puñetazo directo a la puerta.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? ¿En qué mundo raro había despertado? ¿¡Acaso Yoite estaba mal de la cabeza para pensar que iba a permanecer al margen ante semejante situación! Aún antes de pensar en lo que hacia, pateó la endeble puerta rompiendo el seguro y resquebrajándola del marco.

–No puedes dejarme fuera... –replicó.

Pero la imagen del chico cubriéndose la boca, jadeando al no respirar bien y luego, al repasarle con la mirada, el encontrar las sábanas manchadas de sangre..., no supo que pensar.

–Vete. No te acerques –exigió el menor.

–Yoite –incrédulo, preocupado, Kazuhiko sonrió–. ¿Cómo pretendes que...

–¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERQUES!

Pero no fue el grito lo que le petrificó, sino el brazo en tensión y el índice que apuntaba hacia él. En ese instante, no se encontraba frente a Yoite sino ante el portador del Kira que asesinaba sin compasión.

–No te acerques a mí –repitió el menor, aunque le faltaba fuerza para mantenerse así.

–¿Yoite?

–¡MÁRCHATE! –gritó de nuevo–. ¡DESAPARECE!

El chico parecía un animal asustado, acorralado, que se defendía con todo lo que poseía.

¡PAFF!

La madera que chasqueó a su lado, reventando, fue una advertencia; mas no obedeció, apenas había ladeado el rostro observando la marca en la puerta..., y lo siguiente que sintió fue el Kira impactando sobre su pecho, como si se hubiera tratado de un fuerte empujón que le llevó a estrellarse contra la pared del pasillo. Y eso fue suficiente para él, no entendía, no lograba acercarse y la expresión de Yoite, incluso asustado de él..., era más de lo que podía manejar.

Lo que se descubrió haciendo, al cabo de unos minutos, fue observar la puerta rota del baño mientras sostenía el teléfono en la diestra.

–Kahiko ya viene hacía acá...

Obviamente no consiguió una respuesta y, simplemente se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo. No tenía costillas rotas, no sangraba y no moriría pero, sí sabía que algo más valioso se había desgarrado entre ellos en ese momento y lugar.

Yoite le había apuntado con el Kira, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos; le había tratado como a un extraño y él, había huido.

Corrió a buscar a Kahiko.

Sonrió, llevándose una mano a los cabellos, lamentándose por ese arrebato de cobardía. Y es que no era miedo de morir, era temor a jamás poder acercarse lo suficiente; se insultó por lo bajo y aventó lejos el teléfono, rompiendo el silencio.

Kahiko le ordenó esperar en la cocina, quizás porque era el cuarto más apartado de todo y así Yoite no le vería al salir del baño y dirigirse a la habitación. Había obedecido pero, ahora que esperaba y no tenía nada que hacer..., ni con la mente trabajando a marchas forzadas o la mano engarrotada por el golpe en la puerta... nada, le lograba distraer.

Las horas pasaban y el lugar parecía cerrarse sobre él, iba a pegarse un tiro si continuaba así y por ello se levantó dispuesto a salir de ahí y entender algo, aunque fuera poco, de lo mucho que había ocurrido al despertar.

Claro que a punto de salir, dobló sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentarse; estaba haciendo todo mal y lo sabía; Kazuhiko hubiera deseado volver a la cama y recomenzar el día. Volvió a esperar y quizás dormitó un poco, ya que no se percató del momento en el que Kahiko se sentó a su lado y comenzó a limpiar las heridas en sus nudillos.

–¿Estás bien? –inquirió Kahiko, cuando el rubio levantó la mirada hacia ella.

–Él, ¿esta bien?...

–Sí...

La joven sabía, por experiencia, que no era oportuno crear una duda mayor en la mente de su hermano, mucho menos cuando éste parecía encontrarse tan mal.

–Kahiko –el mayor intervino, el silencio de la rubia no ayudaba–, ¿qué fue eso? ¿¡Qué se supone que ocurrió! Dime, ¿¡qué –apartó la mano a medio curar pues necesitaba moverse–, estoy tratando de entender pero –hizo una pausa, moderando su irritación–, simplemente no puedo, no. Es que no tiene sentido...

La chica lo pensó un momento, y suspiró.

–Creo que hay cosas de las que Yoite no desearía que te enteraras a través de mí, en todo caso... deberías de preguntarle a él. Tal vez te diga.

–¡¿ES QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? – el golpe sobre la mesada hizo brincar a Kazuho–. ¡No conseguí hacer algo! ¡No pude siquiera acercarme!

–Sigues con vida –Kazuho apuntó hacia el pecho y la ropa quemada de éste–. Sabes bien que pudiste morir, si acaso él lo hubiera deseado– recalcó–. Y, no fue así... – Levantándose, y tomando consigo el maletín, añadió:– Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.

–Kahiko...

–Por ahora está durmiendo, déjale descansar. Ya le he explicado las nuevas medicinas que debe tomar... –apretó el hombro de Kazuhiko y le sonrió, cálida–. Estará bien, no te preocupes. Ten paciencia, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien.

Y su hermana no le dio pauta alguna para discutir, sólo recibió un par de indicaciones más, un suave abrazo y volvió a quedarse sólo en aquel silencioso departamento. No podía entender como todo había cambiado, tan drásticamente, en escaso medio día; si alguien pudiera explicárselo estaría muy agradecido.

Le debería la vida, y un poco más.

Yoite dormía debido a los medicamentos y observarle en la cama, quieto y respirando acompasadamente, simplemente le hacía consciente de que podía romperse la cabeza buscando explicaciones y, desesperarse, ahora preguntándose qué iba a pasar.

La tentación de tocarle los cabellos, puesto que ya se había sentado en la cama invadiendo el espacio del menor, desapareció ni bien recordó lo asustado que Yoite lucía en el momento en que trató de acercársele estando en el baño.

Y no quería volver a ser el causante de tal ataque de pánico; no él...


	6. De cambiar y exagerar

**~JUNIO**. Bueno, llegado a este punto he decidido que esta serie de viñetas se sitúen antes del inicio del anime/manga... Si alguien sintió que Yoite estaba algo occ en los capítulos anteriores, a partir de aquí regresa como le conocemos (más huraño pero igual de enternecedor xD).

_**Sexta Escena.**_

_Creo que te lo tomas muy a pecho, creo que sólo deberías de preguntar..._

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

_De cambiar y exagerar._

En cualquier otro momento ese silencio no le hubiera molestado. Era agradable sentirse cómodo al lado de alguien sin necesidad de cruzar palabra pero, y debía de recordarlo, entre ellos ya no había _días normales _y cada uno que pasaba parecía más pesado y taciturno que el anterior.

Esa tarde Kahiko les acompañaba para cenar, horas antes había llegado llevando consigo todo lo necesario para preparar los alimentos y el adueñarse de la cocina durante un buen rato.

La rubia intentó involucrar a Yoite pero éste, sin mucho humor para ello, tras picar un par de vegetales se limitó a responder escuetamente a las preguntas que le hacía mientras permanecía sentado observando como ella cocinaba. Por su parte, continuó tecleando y trabajando como si no le afectara lo que ocurría en la cocina aunque todo el rato se mantuvo alerta por si acaso escuchaba su nombre o algo que terminara con toda esa tensa situación.

No podría decir que el chico estaba siendo grosero pero, a pesar de que siempre había sido discreto con su presencia, ese nuevo silencio le resultaba hiriente. Le regresaba a los primeros días en donde eran sólo dos extraños viviendo juntos y no...

¿Qué eran ellos?

No era el padre de Yoite y tampoco resultaba un tutor. Eran cercanos, tal vez amigos; quizás, un poco más...

Ahora, incluso peor que antes, no lo sabía.

Para la hora de la cena, cuando los tres estuvieron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, se descubrió sin nada que decir y sin el deseo de esforzarse; obviamente no podía comportarse como antes, pero se sentía cansado de ser rechazado cuando pretendía dar un paso hacia el menor. Comenzaba a pensar que todo debía de ser así, y que esa era la clase de neutra relación que debían de tener.

Pero, obviamente, era una mentira...

Yoite le preocupaba, y lo quería; demasiado. Tanto como para no saber cuándo retirarse y regresar a esa vida tranquila que a él le gustaba; esa en donde era un hombre despreocupado que tomaba medidas temporales para todo, que sólo seguía la orden de cuidar al otro, y que no veía un futuro más distante que el del día siguiente al que vivía.

Pero esa clase de persona, ya no existía.

–Hace mucho que no preparaba Sukiyaki*–Kahiko rompió el silencio, orgullosa de la cena que había hecho pero sobre todo dispuesta a relajar el ambiente–. Desde que íbamos a la Universidad, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Siempre has sido buena con el nabe*...

El vapor suave de la cazuela, al centro de la mesa, era una visión agradable que invitaba a sentarse y comer juntos, en familia. Seguramente, ese había sido el propósito de Kahiko al preparar algo como aquello.

–Uhm, y es perfecto para el día lluvioso que hemos tenido –alegó, con el tazón en mano. Subiéndose los lentes, con aquella que llevaba libre–. ¿Qué te parece Yoite?, ¿te gusta?

–Sí –el chico se llevó un bocado de carne y fideos a la boca, quizás para no tener que decir nada más.

Y reconoció en Kahiko la misma expresión que él ponía cada que éste retrocedía, escondiéndose; en el fondo, y no mentía, había pensado que Yoite se comportaría diferente con ella pero podría ser que su presencia lo impidiera y que sin él, hablaran bien.

Sin poder confirmarlo, por ahora, todo tema que Kahiko comenzaba moría de una forma muy similar.

–Gracias –murmuró el menor.

–¡Ah! ¡Yoite! –Kahiko se levantó de golpe, la silla se arrastró, pero ella misma pareció contenerse al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

Yoite simplemente giró hacia ellos, y esperó.

–He cocinado mucho, guardaré para que comas mañana. Y... –la leve idea de mencionar las medicinas pasó por su cabeza, pero la rubia hábilmente tomó una mejor opción–, ¡me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor! Descansa, Yoite.

Una leve y parca afirmación fue la respuesta, luego éste se dio la vuelta y les dejó solos. El chico entraría un momento al baño y después, como todos los días, se marcharía a su cuarto y no saldría hasta el día siguiente. Kazuhiko ya conocía la rutina completa del menor.

–Ni siquiera aguardó por el postre –la rubia susurró las palabras, mientras se volvía a sentar.

Kazuhiko afirmó, eso denotaba cuanta urgencia tenía Yoite por huir de ahí.

–Lo pondré en la nevera, con todo lo demás –comentó paciente–, seguramente buscará algo después...

–Sí, seguro –respondió él en forma corta y, traicioneramente, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia ese otro tema que tenía que sacar a relucir antes que ahogarse–. Ha estado así desde ese día. Se pasó media semana encerrado en el cuarto, apenas y comía... y desde que se decidió a salir, el único ruido que escucho de su parte es el de los dichosos frascos con pastillas –e hizo la pantomima de sacudir uno de éstos.

Tanto silencio le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ya no podía concentrarse si no escuchaba al menor moviéndose de un lado al otro del departamento; acercándose y buscando, a su modo, algo de atención.

Ya no había miradas ni pequeñas charlas, vivía recibiendo monosílabos y le preocupaba el que Yoite se alejara más y más. Obviamente nadie lo entendía; todo aquello, era peor que vivir sólo.

–Uhm, que inconveniente... – Kahiko se frotó la sien.

–Es más que eso –replicó, sintiendo que ésta no entendía lo que sucedía ahí.

–Hermano, creo que estás exagerando.

–Kahiko –puntualizó con seriedad. Quizás la rubia sabía algo que él desconocía pero, ante todo, prefería pensar que no era así o comenzaría a albergar resentimientos hacia ella–, ¿tienes idea de lo que es vivir con alguien y jamás comprenderle? ¿No saber lo que está pensando? O, ¿lo que está sintiendo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es saberte nadie en la vida de...

–¿Alguien que te importa?

Escuchar el final de la frase en boca de alguien más, le asombró. Pero esa otra simple verdad, le abofeteó.

–No culpes a Yoite de que tú te estés acobardando.

oOoOoOoOo

Si algo tenía que reconocerle a Kahiko era el saber usar esa sinceridad arrolladora, en el momento más oportuno. Nadie creería que tan amable persona, pudiera ser tan atinadamente brusca a la hora de hablar pero, a final de cuentas, eso probaba que ellos eran hermanos; a nadie le gustaba ver sus errores y mucho menos escucharlos pero, Kazuhiko tenía que agradecer el que alguien le quisiera lo suficiente como para ser capaz de decirle cuál era su obvio problema.

Aquél que él, no quería aceptar.

"_Creo que te lo tomas muy a pecho, creo que sólo deberías preguntar..." _

Pero no se atrevería a hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Recordó ese momento de cobardía, ése en el que había temido jamás poder acerarse lo suficiente a Yoite y supo, con toda claridad, que si no le preguntaba las cosas de frente, que si no solucionaba lo que ahora ocurría, era porque temía meter las manos e involucrarse al grado de no poder retirarse jamás. Y era absurdo, ya estaba implicado y era un asunto más que personal.

Quejarse y lamentarse, no cambiarían nada; harían de todo, algo aún peor.

"_No intentes salvar al mundo. Tan sólo, haz lo que puedas."_

Sonrió de lado pues la voz de Kahiko retumbaba, odiosamente sabia e insistente, en su cabeza. Las hermanas menores podían llegar a ser muy mandonas cuando se lo proponían.

–Sin embargo –pensó en voz alta–, eso es mejor que lloriquear.

Le dio un sorbo largo a la botella fría, salir a beber al balcón no era lo más inteligente que alguien podía hacer cuando llovía y el viento helado calaba hasta los huesos; aún así, esa incomoda sensación le mantenía despierto y muy consciente de toda su persona.

Quizás no hablaba mucho, tal vez no era de expresar su afecto a borbotones, y hasta le evadía de vez en cuando, pero..., el problema no era el chico, Yoite siempre había sido así.

Lo único que había cambiado en esos días era él, quien tras el incidente se había entercado en esperar que éste dejara sus hábitos..., en lugar de tratarlo como siempre hacía. Después de todo, querer a alguien no implicaba cambiarle, sino aceptarle como era; y eso era _algo_ que él hizo siempre. Con ello fue que se ganó la confianza de Yoite.

Hasta ahora...

"_Estás exagerando"_

El reproche de Kahiko, finalmente tenía sentido.

**oOo**

* * *

Waaa, gracias por seguir leyendo y llegar hasta aquí. Estamos a la mitad del año y nos quedan seis capítulos más de estas "viñetas" que ya más parecen un fic xD.

Y cada vez quiero más a Kazuhiko (y a Yoite)~

Oh, cierto:

* El sukiyaki es un guiso japonés que consta de carne de vaca cortada finamente, tofu, verduras y fideos de almidón guisados en soja dulce y se acompaña con una salsa de huevo crudo. Este guiso se prepara al estilo nabemono (o simplemente nabe) que, para términos prácticos, es cocinar al vapor mayormente en una cazuela que se coloca al centro de la mesa. El comer juntos de una cazuela común se considera una característica importante del _nabemono_. (Wikipedia~)


	7. Temporada de lluvias

Viñeta, fic, lo que sea~

_**Séptima Escena.**_

_Tres días de lluvia y cuatro de sol._

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

_Temporada de lluvias _

Llovía.

De un momento a otro la ligera llovizna con la que amanecieron se tornó en una lluvia fuerte y constante; por suerte ese día no tendría que salir, el clima no parecía dispuesto a mejorar, era media tarde y estaban al final del _tsuyu._

"Calentamiento global" estaba seguro de haber murmurado, estirándose en la silla y girando en su lugar para observar por la ventana.

Recordaba los meses de junio y julio, siendo él un niño, cuando eran copiosas y frecuentes; ahora la temporada de lluvias resultaba inconstante o inexistente..., y quién sabría cómo sería dentro de una década o dos más.

Aún así le gustaba el olor a tierra húmeda, el follaje verde y fresco, y el repicar de las gotas contra los cristales. Si la lluvia menguaba, podrían salir a caminar. O podría hacerlo solo, si Yoite se negaba.

Ahora, finalmente, se sentía más tranquilo...

Kahiko tenía razón en algo, no tenía que complicarse tanto. Esa inusual convivencia que mantenía con Yoite y, no tenía sentido alguno buscarle tres pies al gato; pero sí que debía rechazar el hacer más artículos citando refranes, comenzaba a sonar como un breviario cultural o un abuelo. Y él era joven, ¡muy joven!, sólo tenía veinticinco.

_Relájate, _se había dicho a sí mismo.

Llevaba años forjándose la fama de ser un hombre práctico a quien no le gustaba complicarse la vida y, de pronto, se olvidaba de toda esa filosofía por el arrebato incomprensible de un muchacho. Por supuesto, no negaría su interés en Yoite pero si recordaría que de nada servía comenzar a desmoronarse también; así no ayudaría a nadie.

Y las cosas se tornaron más normales desde que ese momento.

No era inteligente perseguir a un animal asustado, simplemente había que estar cerca y esperar a que éste entrara en confianza; tal vez nunca ocurriría pero era un riesgo a correr. Yoite era una persona, y no un felino, pero el principio era él mismo.

Despacio, paciente, y con cuidado.

Y seguiría lloviendo...

Con los pendientes del día terminados, cerró la portátil, volvió a estirarse y finalmente se levantó. Buena parte del día había transcurrido en silencio, trabajando mientras Yoite miraba la televisión sin colocarle el sonido. Tal vez podría leer los labios, como fuera, el chico parecía entender lo que ocurría en los programas.

–Tres días de lluvia y cuatro de sol... –murmuró, y Yoite levantó la mirada.

Kazuhiko todavía sentía ese deseo de tomarle por los hombros y sacudirlo, sacudirlo bien fuerte, hasta que soltara todo lo que él no podía entender pero se había dicho que no insistiría de esa forma.

Se limitó a negar, dispuesto a explicarse.

–Es un refrán.

Y de verdad debía de dejar esas publicaciones, suerte que su contrato era por un mes y acababa de enviar la última nota a revisión. Cruzó la sala y se internó a la cocina, había un par de platos remojándose en la pileta pero en general el lugar estaba en orden; abrió la nevera, encontrándola más vacía que llena.

Qué habría comido Yoite, le parecía un misterio. Pero, como de costumbre, el chico no mencionó palabra ni interrumpió su trabajo.

–No hay nada para la cena, hay que hacer despensa –soltó en voz alta para que el menor escuchara. La lluvia no se detendría pero ahora, nuevamente, era una llovizna y bastaría un paraguas–. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Así, sin obligaciones o sin presiones, simplemente _¿quieres? _

Y con toda libertad para decir _sí. _O _no. _

oOoOoOoOo

Alargó el brazo, cubriendo al más bajo con el paraguas. Yoite llevaba consigo una bolsa y él las dos restantes; bastaría para una semana y después, como un buen pretexto, tendrían que regresar a la tienda y volver a comprar. Una vez había leído que las rutinas brindaban estabilidad en la vida de las personas pero, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era verdad.

Volvió la atención a Yoite, y sonrió al atraparlo mirándole.

Las cosas estaban bien así, de poco en poco. No tenía sentido alguno desesperarse y él había sido invasivo, con Yoite, e incongruente, consigo mismo, al tratar de cambiar.

oOo

* * *

Fue un capítulo corto pero, Kazuhiko necesitaba paz mental.

_Nota: _Tsuyo, es la temporada de lluvias en Japón; va de principios de junio a mediados de julio. El refrán "Tres días de lluvia y cuatro de sol" hace referencia a la constancia del clima.


	8. En blanco y negro

De nuevo lamento la largaaaaa ausencia, hasta ahora voy retomando la inspiración y por eso, prometo terminar los meses que tenía pendientes para Kazuhiko y Yoite.

_**Octava Escena (Agosto 2011).**_

_No tenía que ser mucho, y no exigía que fuera todo._

* * *

**Él, un gato negro.**

_En blanco y negro_

Kazuhiko extrañaba los viejos tiempos, aquellos que no habían sido precisamente suyos pero con los que solía sentirse increíblemente cómodo, pues ahora todo -o casi todo- era digital; y estaba de más decir que a él le gustaban las cosas tangibles.

En silencio, como era habitual, revisaba la vieja cámara réflex que había tomado de una caja guardada al fondo del armario; tenía años sin usarla pero, no faltaba ni un solo accesorio.

Era la primera que había comprado durante la universidad, de segunda mano, pero en su momento y aún ahora podría llamársele _clásica _en lugar de obsoleta; aún se encontraba en buen estado y estaba seguro de que el rollo, que había conseguido luego de visitar varias tiendas, serviría.

Sonrió al colocarlo, cerrar, y escuchar el _click _de antaño.

La razón por la que había terminado buscando entre sus cosas esa cámara, era simple nostalgia. Extrañaba el comprar rollos, el tomar fotografías y revelarlas a la antigua… en un cuarto oscuro o esperando días, si se pagaba por ello. Ahora todo era rápido y un tanto impersonal, o al menos esa sensación había tenido cuando le pidieron _los archivos _delas fotografías para complementar aquella reseña que había hecho, esa… sobre el restaurante en turno.

Las fotografías en archivos podían cortarse, modificarse, distorsionarse y mil cosas más de la que él no pretendía averiguar mucho o, seguramente, terminaría con una úlcera que ni Kahiko podría curar.

A él le gustaban los rollos, el cuarto oscuro para revelarlas, el papel fotográfico y toda esa sensación de tener algo real en las manos y no un simple archivo…

Quizás su única incongruencia, por practicidad, era el sí usar una computadora y no tener una maquina de escribir; pensaría en comprar una pronto aunque lo difícil iba a estar en encontrarla a un precio decente y en buen estado.

Limpió el lente de la cámara y la elevó, observando a través de ésta hasta enfocar a Yoite.

Y luego, sin pensarlo, tomó un par de fotografías…

No esperaba sonrisa alguna pero, incluso hubo una de Yoite mirando fijo hacia él…, los ojos del chico nunca le habían parecido tan claros y vivos. Después, y no fue algo sorpresivo, el menor estiró el brazo y apuntó con el índice en su dirección; ante la amenaza del Kira, bajó la cámara y le sonrió.

–Tienes razón –alegó, con buena cara y la mejor disposición–, mejor una juntos.

–¿Eh?...

Obviamente, Yoite no esperaba esa clase de reacción.

–No tenemos ninguna –Kazuhiko aclaró su intención, pues en ese momento le pareció bastante tétrico el darse cuenta de que la única fotografía del chico probablemente estuviera en el expediente confidencial del Kairoshuu–, y así podré utilizar y revelar el rollo.

Yoite lucía muy dispuesto a negarse aunque, no parecía tener en claro la forma de hacerlo; y quien calla, siempre otorga…

–Considéralo –agregó, haciendo una pausa al bajar la vista para preparar el temporizador-, un favor personal…

Hasta cierto punto, Kazuhiko podía sonreír triunfal.

Yoite no iba a usar el Kira por la espalda y de querer atentar contra su cámara, lo hubiera hecho desde el comienzo en lugar de sólo amenazarle. Por eso, sin mirarle, se tomó un momento para acomodarla sobre una pila de libros calculando la altura bajo el supuesto que no tendría otra oportunidad para corregir detalles o repetir esa fotografía.

Sería sólo una vez, y cruzaría los dedos para que saliera bien.

–Bueno –agregó preparándose para correr–, ya está.

Y treinta segundos nunca le parecieron tan cortos…

No sin antes tropezar con la mesita y darse un golpe en plena espinilla, alcanzó a llegar hasta el sillón para sentarse al lado de Yoite y pasar, confianzudamente, un brazo por los hombros delgados del menor; sonrió al encontrarse tan cerca del rostro ajeno, leyendo la incomodidad en los ojos del chico, pero aunque Yoite evadió su mirada y él volvió la atención al frente…, no podía estar seguro de lo que éste hacía al instante en el que la cámara se disparó.

Y he ahí otro encanto de las cámaras no digitales, uno tenía que esperar con ansias para poder ver el resultado final plasmado en la fotografía.

–Indoloro –murmuró, aflojando el abrazo–, ¿verdad?...

Yoite le miraba con la tensión contenida en la mandíbula, como si quisiera hablar y simplemente no se atreviera. Así que suspiró, seguro acababa de hacerle pasar un mal rato al chico…, casi -ya que nunca ocurrió- pudo ver los ojos claros nublarse con lágrimas próximas a escapar.

Había cosa que nunca entendería, si Yoite no se las explicaba.

–Sabes –inquirió al ponerse en pie y acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad–, todo sería más fácil si alguna vez me contaras un poco de lo mucho que piensas…

No tenía que ser mucho, y no exigía que fuera todo.

–Sólo un poco.

Y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía pasar tanto tiempo en silencio y con la mente en blanco; quizás los monjes que meditaban pero, Yoite era un chiquillo de quince años y uno cuya vida se estaba esfumando a pasos agigantados. A su entender, eso debía de ser como un torbellino de emociones…, algo asfixiante e incontrolable.

Tomó la cámara, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, cubrió el lente con la tapa y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio.

–La pondremos en algún lugar de la sala –agregó, augurándole un lugar a la fotografía mientras encendía la laptop y se inclinaba, con toda la intención de sobarse la espinilla.

Ya no pensaba huir…

Las cosas eran claras.

… pero, tampoco planeaba insistir o presionarle.

oOo

* * *

PD. En el anime/manga Yoite tiene 16, así que como nos situamos un año antes de la historia... para fines del fic, tiene 15.


End file.
